robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat D
The First Wars - Heat D was one of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on March 13, 1998 on BBC2. While the other five heats of the series featured heavyweight robots, Heat D was dedicated to lightweight competitors. Competing robots Krayzee Tokyo *Weight: 3.2kg *Dimensions: 63 x 34 x 22 cm *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: Tamiya Technigold motors *Weapons: Bumpers & wedge *Team members: Kevin Church, Matthew Davy, Chris Purchase Cunning Plan *Weight: 11.4kg *Dimensions: 63 x 47 x 16 cm *Ground clearance: 1mm *Power: 2 x 12V B&D drill motors *Weapons: Wedge *Team members: Oliver Steeples SAT'arn *Weight: 10.5kg *Dimensions: 127 x 60 x 21 cm *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: Tamiya monster truck motors *Weapons: Wedge & horns *Team members: Tom Barber, Sam Barber Bugs *Weight: 7.3kg *Dimensions: 70 x 55 x 40 cm *Ground clearance: 4cm *Power: 2 x 7.2V hobby motors *Weapons: Ramming wedge *Team members: Michael Stacey, Michael Langdon, Stephen Devereau Vector of Armageddon *Weight: 10.7kg *Dimensions: 46 x 69 x 26 cm *Ground clearance: 1mm *Power: 2 x 14.4V B&D drill motors *Weapons: Wedge *Team members: Adam Clark Demolisher *Weight: 2.9kg *Dimensions: 60 x 36 x 17 cm *Ground clearance: 5mm *Power: Remote control car motors *Weapons: Aluminium spikes *Team members: Sam Rudgard, Gary Speed-Macey, Bill Rudgard Gauntlet 1. SAT'arn - Completed - SAT'arn seemed to have a lot of manoeuvrability and got around Sergeant Bash, but not a lot of control as it drove first into the side wall and then into a pyramid. Despite this it slipped around Matilda in fine style and crossed the finish line. 2. Cunning Plan - Completed - Cunning Plan darted straight into the maze. It's zero degree turning circle was advantageous and helped it to clear the maze. To avoid Matilda it took on the corkscrew lances but Matilda caught up with it and actually thrust it towards the end zone. After briefly coming to a halt due to the spikes, Cunning Plan completed the gauntlet and Matilda had driven onto a grille and was unable to stop it. 3. Demolisher - Completed - The smallest robot in the competition slipped through the House Robots' defence and across the finish line. On the program, Demolisher only appeared to take nine seconds to complete the course but the stats showed SAT'arn and Cunning Plan completed it in faster times. 4. Krayzee Tokyo - 12.65m - The GCSE students drove straight into one of the gates on the maze which dislodged part of their robot's back panel. It had rather more difficulty with the maze than Cunning Plan and eventually got stuck on one of the springs. Matilda attempted an attack but also got stuck and began billowing copious amounts of smoke. 5. Bugs - 11.45m - After an initial period where Bugs seemed to have a problem deciding which course to take it went for the route guarded by the House Robots. Matilda hit into its side, which seemed to give it control problems and it was unable to get past the House Robot. 6. Vector of Armageddon - 8.55m - This was based on a successful design from America but unfortunately it didn't get to show off its brute strength. After skillfully conquering the first ramp, the robot's low ground clearance meant it couldn't get up and over the second ramp. Eliminated: Vector of Armageddon Trial (Stock Car) 1. Cunning Plan - 3 Laps 2. Demolisher - 2 Laps 3. SAT'arn - 2 Laps 4. Bugs - 1 Lap 5. Krayzee Tokyo - 0 Laps Each robot was placed on the track in the order in which they had completed the Gauntlet. This trial featured Sgt. Bash and Shunt on raised plinths in the arena with Shunt's axe mechanism being used as a checkered flag. Krayzee Tokyo controversially got off to a false start due to a frequency problem. Cunning Plan, SAT'arn and Demolisher all piled into the side wall where Demolisher was flipped over. In escaping, Cunning Plan inadvertantly pushed Demolisher back onto its wheels. Despite this, Demolisher's maximum speed of 40MPH helped it claim the first lap and overtake all competition to complete its second lap with the others all trailing. Cunning Plan and SAT'arn completed their first lap and Demolisher had flipped itself over on a collision with the wall on the plinth Sgt. Bash occupied. Cunning Plan managed a second lap with Bugs making slow progress and Krayzee Tokyo completely immobilised. SAT'arn clocked up a second lap just as Bugs crossed the line to get its first. Cunning Plan had flipped Demolisher back onto its wheels but it was Cunning Plan that completed its third lap and took the checkered flag. Eliminated: Krayzee Tokyo Arena Semi-Finals *Cunning Plan vs Bugs After dodging each other, Cunning Plan drove straight under Bugs. Bugs still seemed to have trouble controlling the robot and eventually drove itself onto a grille. Dead Metal attacked the fallen Bugs. The team put their control issues down to a castor they had changed before the fight. Winner: Cunning Plan *Demolisher vs SAT'arn SAT'arn charged at Demolisher but missed. The two robots then drove around the arena before SAT'arn stopped moving. Matilda moved in and the chainsaw cut into SAT'arn's wooden shell but it was next to Demolisher whose metal exterior ironically saved SAT'arn from further punishment. Winner: Demolisher Final Cunning Plan vs Demolisher Cunning Plan moved tentatively towards Demolisher but Demolisher backed away. Cunning Plan then charged at its opponent, flipping Demolisher onto its back in a matter of seconds. Winner: Cunning Plan Category:Content